The frame supports wheel assemblies generally arranged such that their axes of rotation are parallel to each other and perpendicular to said plane surfaces. These wheel assemblies, of discoid shape, are more or less superimposed, depending on their position in reference to the frame. One of them, arranged to support time indicator organs, is arranged in the vicinity of the first surface.
One also knows movements built in several sections, enveloping the wrist and making it possible to make a domed watch. The curve allowed by such a shape makes it possible to make relatively thin watches which have a particular esthetic. The movement thus realized occupies a relatively significant volume. It is unfortunately difficult to realize a sealed case able to house a movement of this type. Such movements are, for example, described in documents CH 60 360 or EP 1 394 638.
One also knows movements provided with a tourbillon whereof the cage supports a balance inclined in relation to the plane of the movement, described, for example, in documents WO 03/017009, WO 2005/043257 and EP 1 564 608. In these movements, and due to the rotation of the cage, the axis of the balance forms the envelope of a cone. Such a solution has the advantage of reducing the sensitivity to positions, but requires a substantial volume.